


Parallel Lives

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers that Lex has changed.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lives

## Parallel Lives

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by others. No profit here folks. 

Spoiler: One tiny spoiler for Memoria. 

Summary: Clark discovers that Lex has changed. 

Many thanks to my wonderful betas who always come through in my hour of need: Unhinged, Theresa, and Serenity. 

Feedback is always appreciated. timjhaas@comcast.net 

Lying hunched over, arms bound tightly behind his back, Lex moaned into the dirty rag gagging him. He could tell that his right shoulder was dislocated, the fiery pain preventing him from passing out. Delicate wrists were swollen and blood-stained. One eye opened slightly, the other swollen shut. The room was dark and stank of old piss-saturated wood, watery feces, and Lex's own sweat-soaked skin. 

Where the hell was he? What had happened? Taking in what he could of his surroundings with his half-opened eye, Lex inhaled sharply. God, he must have been here a long time. He rolled to his knees, grimaced in pain, and tried to stand. But, with his arms tied behind him, the effort was too great. He barely remained upright on his knees. 

There was a single toilet and sink at one end of his dark cell. The only light came from a tiny skylight 30 feet overhead. He obviously hadn't been making it to the toilet much. Dried urine coated his green scrub pants and skin. Gagging at the smell of himself, Lex brings up only bile before falling onto his side. 

A guard dressed in black brought in a tray of food and placed it on a small table next to the ratty, torn sofa. He walked over to Lex and cut the plastic ties that had his wrists bound. 

"Wait," Lex moans, "Tell me why I'm here? What do you want?" He knows he's asked the question a million times and a million times has received no answer. 

He crawls over to the food and pulls his feet underneath him. Fuck... it looks and smells like shit... or is that me I smell? A brief chuckle. Lex picks up a small piece of what he decides is meat, tastes and decides it's chicken and edible and quickly eats all the food on the tray. 

Feeling a little better Lex walks to the sink and turns on the cold water, the only water available. There is no soap, but he cleans his hands as best he can, and then his face. Suddenly a pain in his gut slices through him and he tumbles to the floor, nearly passing out. Lex can't hold his watery bowels and he fouls himself, desperately trying to lift himself onto the toilet. Tears of pain and humiliation wash down his face. How is it possible that he is hated so much? 

* * *

Lois Lane snored... and rather loudly. Of course she would deny it vehemently if Clark ever told her. It didn't matter though. Clark could sleep through anything... that is when he could sleep. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't one of those nights. He pushed the covers aside gently and got up. Slipping into the jeans lying on the floor, Clark picked up his tee shirt and tip-toed out of the bedroom. Not that Lois would wake... it took three alarm clocks placed around the room to wake her for work each morning. 

Clark moved quietly through the apartment into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter, head in his hands. He was bored. Bored with work, even though he and Lois had just won a Pulitzer for their investigative work into NASA's shuttle accidents. 

When two blew up in one year, Lois dug until she was sure she had found information leading to a cover-up on one particular part in the guidance system which kept failing, causing the shuttle to miscalculate re-entry. The shuttles exploded when they entered the earth's atmosphere. 

The information was in a Top Secret document which Clark had obtained. Clark hated using the document because he had taken it from Sextant Systems, subsidiary of LexCorp, as Superman. But he had fought with Lex and the man wouldn't listen to reason and admit that his subsidiary had manufactured a defective part and he had been involved in a cover-up. 

But it wasn't just a shoddy part, which was bad enough in itself. It was LexCorp's continued denial of responsibility which had set Lois off. Lex insisted that he knew nothing about the defective part. That he had not been informed of the problem and that if he had, the part would never have been allowed to be placed in the shuttles. Lex had managed to squirm out of responsibility and sent the officers of Sextant to trial and eventually to jail. 

Clark sighed. He was also bored with his relationship with Lois. Oh sure, the sex was fine... but they had nothing in common except work. That's all they talked about. They didn't like the same music; Lois went for heavy metal and Clark was more of a easy pop fan. Lois liked hardedged thrillers and Clark enjoyed movies he could laugh at. He didn't have much chance to laugh either at work or when he patrolled the skies of Metropolis. 

Clark dreamed of living outside his own skin... if even for a day. To be able to shirk his responsibilities and just be a regular person... God, the thought was nearly orgasmic. He had been the protector of Metropolis for 10 long years now. He'd never had a day off... had never been on vacation... Stop. Clark shook his head. Why was he feeling sorry for himself? He was Superman for God's sake. 

He poured himself a cup of steaming coffee and went to the door to get the morning paper. It was Saturday, and the paper was thinner than the normal weekly edition. Walking back to the kitchen, Clark set the coffee mug on the counter sat on the stool. He had no articles in the Saturday edition, but Jerry Lindt, a friend of Lois', had an article concerning a shareholders' meeting at LexCorp.  
Clark skimmed the article. He kept up with LexCorp's business not only because much of his extracurricular activities involved the company, but because it provided him with news on its owner... Lex Luthor. 

Lex Luthor who had once been his best friend... a millennia ago in Smallville. The friend who now would not speak to him, except professionally, unless of course, he was fighting with his alter ego, Superman. Hadn't spoken to him since he'd found out that Clark had lied about what happened to him in Belle Reve. Lied to him about Lionel's duplicity. Lied to him about what his own eyes had seen. Lied to him about Clark's abilities. Abilities which made Clark Superman. Lex knew. Of course Lex knew. Lex wasn't stupid. But Lex never told anyone. Why would he? Clark knew now that Lex only wanted Superman for himself. For his own revenge. Announcing to the world that one Clark Kent was the world's savior would do nothing for Lex's sense of personal retribution. 

So, Clark was an unwilling participant in the game for two which Lex played. In a game of oneup -manship, Lex always lost. But he lost in style. A slight smile crossed Clark's lips. He heard Lois from the bedroom, yelling for him to bring her a cup of coffee. 

Again, Clark sighed and put the paper he wasn't reading down to pour Lois a mug of coffee. He carried it into her and set it on the night stand. 

"Yo, Clark." She yawned. "Isn't it Saturday? Why're you up so early?" She pushed back in the bed to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Damn, the sun is barely up." 

Clark smiled. "In June, the sun is up at 5, Lois. It's now 9. Anyway, I've only been up an hour or so." 

"So, this coffee is gonna be old and bitter?" She wrinkled her nose as she smelled the steaming mug. Taking a taste, she found it acceptable. Or if she didn't, she didn't say anything. "Damn, I have to go into the office and I wanted to be there early." She made no effort to move. 

"I was hoping we could do something fun today," Clark said sheepishly. "Like, maybe go to the park and have a picnic or go to the lake for a swim. We could rent a boat..." 

"Are you crazy?" Lois's shocked expression doused Clark's optimism. "I need to continue my research on the campaign. And we're never going to find out what Luthor's going to do with that land in Montana if we don't keep on it." 

The campaign in question was Lex Luthor's quest for a U.S. Senate seat. 

"Lois, the campaign just started. You have 10 months... don't you think we could take one day off and have some fun?" 

The frown on Lois' face cut Clark to the core. "What's wrong with you Clark? I have to be at least two steps ahead of Luthor all the way. Maybe tomorrow we could take in the art museum." 

"You only want to do that because Lex will be there making a speech, dedicating the new wing." Clark deadpanned. "You do what you need to do... I'm going home for the weekend." 

Home to Clark meant Smallville. He had a tiny apartment of his own in Metropolis, but it was really a waste of rent... he lived with Lois. 

"Ooookay," Lois said as Clark packed a few things in an overnight bag. He kissed her on the cheek, smiled and left her to read the morning paper. 

While Lex might know that Clark was Superman... Lois did not. Clark always found that to be amazing, considering what a bright woman Lois was. And considering she had a huge crush on the Man of Steel. She practically drooled anytime Superman's name was mentioned. 

Clark took the bus to the outskirts of Metropolis then flew home in less than 2 minutes. The public still didn't know that the Kents were his adoptive parents and he wanted to keep it that way. Clark knew his folks would be at the Farmer's Market until noon, so he went inside and put his things in his old bedroom. A copy of the Smallville Ledger lie on the kitchen table and Clark picked it up, walked to the couch and sat down to catch up on current affairs. 

There was an article on the fertilizer plant. Citizens who hated Lex always forgot that when he left Smallville all those years ago, he had given up his interest in the town's largest employer. He had relinquished his shares to the employees. The plant was now called The Smallville Fertilizer Company. The company was doing well and was making large profits. 

Clark put his legs up on the couch. The newspaper fluttered softly to his chest as his eyes closed. 

* * *

When Lex woke, he found himself on the mattress covered in a thin smelly blanket. Someone had put him here, he didn't remember getting himself here. There was someone here who cared? His dislocated shoulder still screamed out in pain. Forever came to mind when he thought about how long he'd been in here, but didn't think it had been much longer than a few months. But by the looks of him, maybe it had been a year. 

Lex thought of Mel Gibson in "Lethal Weapon'. Could he set his shoulder by slamming it against a wall like Mel did? Fuck... he couldn't imagine how much that would hurt. Maybe he'd consider it after his arms regained some feeling. But then again... maybe he should try it now. 

Lex managed to stand and move to the nearest wall. He closed his eyes and positioned his body, right shoulder toward the wall. Twisting himself, Lex threw all his weight into slamming against the wall. Fire exploded in his shoulder as the joint popped into place. Lex's blood curdling scream, echoed throughout his cell as he slid down the cement wall. Mel must have superhuman pain tolerance. Lex decided he would have to write the man a fan letter if he ever got out of this prison. He fell unconscious. 

* * *

"Hi honey." 

Clark's eyes fluttered open and he yawned and stretched his arms. 

"Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Clark folded the newspaper which was lying on his chest and walked into the kitchen to help his mother with the items she had bought at the Farmer's Market. Martha had put on a few pounds in the years since Clark had left home, which only made her look softer. 

"Hi Clark," Jonathan greeted as the screen door slammed shut. His hair was mostly grey now, but he stood just as tall as he ever had. "It's good to see you... it's been a few months." 

"Yeah," Clark acknowledged sheepishly. "Sorry. I've been pretty busy." He sat at the table and sighed. 

"Clark, is something wrong?" Martha asked, stroking her son's dark hair. "Is Lois okay?" 

"She's fine, Mom. I'm just tired... Bone tired. I needed to get away, if only for the weekend." 

Jonathan and Martha shared a concerned look. They had never seen Clark like this before. 

"I'm going to warm up some soup and make a few sandwiches, dear," Martha said. "After lunch, maybe you can take a nap." 

"Sounds good, Mom. I'm going out to the loft for a few minutes. Call me when lunch is ready?" 

"Of course," Martha said gently. She gave her son a hug before he stepped out of the house. 

The loft was pretty much the same as Clark had left it. Perhaps a bit dustier. The telescope now covered in a cloth, pointed toward the spot in the sky where Krypton had been and not at the farmhouse next door where Lana had lived. Lana... Clark was happy that she had found someone to love her and keep her safe. She still worked at the Talon. Lex had signed the coffee shop over to her when he left Smallville 12 years ago. 

But that was the old Lex. The Lex who had a modicum of honor. Who still had it hard for one tall, raven-haired Kansas farmboy. The Lex who hadn't begun to remember a lengthy stay in a certain mental institution. A Lex who learned that Kansas farmboys were nothing but liars. Not to be trusted... not to be loved. Clark's heart ached. While he hated what Lex had become: a despot who kept his fingers in illegal and immoral activities, Clark knew much of the blame could be laid at his feet. Clark still cared for the man Lex used to be. 

"Lunch is ready!" Jonathan called from the entrance to the barn. 

"I'll be right down," Clark answered. He needed to think through his relationship with Lois. It wasn't fair to her to continue the lie. He could never love her the way she deserved to be loved. 

* * *

"I thought you wanted to rest and get away from all things 'Metropolis' for the weekend." Jonathan frowned as Clark tuned in the Sunday News at Five. 

"I want to see the coverage of the opening of the new wing of the Metropolis Museum." Clark returned to the couch and sat. The Kents' old 13 inch television didn't have remote control. 

"Hmmm, it's just an opportunity for Luthor to grandstand." Jonathan's eyes narrowed. 

Clark ignored him, attentively watching the weather forecast. Then the cameras went live to the steps of the Metropolis Museum. 

The young female reporter was standing next to a smiling, Lex Luthor. He was dressed smartly in an obviously tailored black tuxedo with a white shirt and lavender cummerbund. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of the jacket. Some things never change, Clark thought. 

"So, Mr. Luthor," the reporter began. "Tell us about the new LexCorp Wing. What art can we look forward to viewing." 

"Well, Samantha, the new wing will be dedicated to local artists," Lex said. "I want to be sure local artisans are given the opportunity to display their works where they can be seen by the public. Quite often local artists aren't given the respect they deserve just because they are new and from the mid-west. I don't want to see that happen in Metropolis." 

"What a wonderful gesture, Mr. Luthor," Samantha Warren said as the camera panned behind them to show the museum all lit up with a huge banner announcing the grand opening of the LexCorp Wing. "Mr. Luthor... I was wondering if you would respond to rumors of your possible candidacy for the U.S. Senate?" 

Lex smiled his warm, but fake smile that Clark knew all too well. The reporter was gushing all over Lex and Clark chuckled to himself. 

"Samantha, that decision hasn't been made yet." Lex looked directly into the camera. "But I will give you the exclusive, if and when I declare my candidacy." 

"Uh, oh," Martha said. "That won't make Lois very happy, will it dear?" 

Clark shook his head. "No it won't. She thought Lex had already promised her the scoop on that." He could just imagine the obscenities running through her head as she watched the interview from the sidewalk with all the other reporters. 

The interview was wrapped up and Lex ascended the steps and disappeared inside the museum. "I need to pack my things," Clark said turning off the television. "I'll have to leave after dinner. There are a couple of things I need to do before I go into the office tomorrow." 

"You aren't going to patrol tonight are you?" Martha asked, concern showing on her face. She stood and put her hand on Clark's arm. 

"No, but I need to catch up on some reading and check in with Lois." He really dreaded that conversation. "I'll be at my place tonight." 

"Well, I'll start dinner. How does fried chicken sound?" 

"Great, Mom" Clark kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs to pack. He was glad she hadn't questioned him further about Lois. He wasn't sure what he would have told her. 

* * *

Surely he'd been missed. The world's richest businessman just doesn't disappear without someone noticing. Of course the whole world could be searching for him and he'd never know it. Would Superman be looking for him? Superman would probably be thanking his lucky alien stars that his nemesis had disappeared. Maybe Superman had put him here... no... Clark would never do that. Too much integrity. Clark believed in 'the American Way' which meant adhering to a code of justice. Trial by a jury of one's peers and all that sentimental crap. 

Night was approaching and he began to shiver. The temperature dropped about 10 degrees in his cell overnight. Lex lay on the mattress and pulled the blanket around him. 

* * *

Clark glanced at his alarm clock as his phone pierced his sleep. Jesus it was 3:30 am. Who would be calling at this hour? 

" 'lo?" 

"Smallville! You're back!" 

"Lois?" Clark mumbled rubbing his eyes, cradling the receiver under his chin. "Why are you calling at this hour?" 

"Did you see the damned interview?" Lois raged on. "At the museum? Luthor's interview?" 

"Uh huh." Clark shook his head. He knew he should have called her. "Why... can't this wait 'til morning?" 

"It is morning!" Lois was in overdrive mode, her voice high pitched and cracking. 

Clark knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up, carrying the phone to the kitchen. He started a pot of decaf, then sat at the dinette table. The Formica top was pitted and scarred from years of hard superhuman use. 

"So... What is it about Lex's interview that you want to talk about?" Clark ran his hand through his hair and yawned. 

"Well for one thing, the prick promised me that he would give me the exclusive when he finally announced his candidacy." 

"Oh? When was that?" 

"A few months back, quite a while ago actually. Maybe a year." Clark could hear Lois fumbling with the phone as she rustled some papers. "He said he wanted to be sure he wasn't misquoted. You know Clark. He insinuated that I'd be unfair to him..." 

"Lois, Lex thinks you'll be fair." Clark poured some coffee and returned to the dinette table. "Besides, he needs some good publicity in the 'Planet'." 

"It's a little late to be defending Luthor, Clark." 

"I'm not defending him! He can be a real bastard. But he swears he didn't know about the part. And maybe the scientists and executives were afraid to tell him. It's possible." Clark got up and paced back and forth in his tiny living room. 

"I know what happened, and I'm not sorry for our expose," Lois said dryly. "Anyway, we have our Pulitzer, there's no going back now." 

"Fine, you're right." Clark was defeated. 

"Well, Luthor isn't giving me the exclusive on his Senate announcement. He just fucked me over and I'm not happy about it." Lois ended the call without saying good-bye. 

Clark finished his coffee and went back to his bedroom. He knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. So he dressed in his Superman uniform and went out into the cold night to patrol the sleeping city. 

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Clark whined as Lois dragged him into the LexCorp building. 

"I'm going to ask Mr. Luthor what happened to my exclusive." She primped her hair with her fingers and checked her lipstick in the mirror of a small compact. The Security desk people were confirming the reporters' appointment. 

"You may go up now." The head Security man motioned toward the glass elevators. "And why am I here?" Clark mumbled as they entered the elevator, shoulders hunched over. 

"Because you are my partner." Lois tapped her foot as the elevator quietly ascended the LexCorp Tower. The view of the Metropolis skyline was spectacular through the glass. "Oh, here we are." 

Lex's secretary, Denise, greeted them and buzzed Lex's office. "You may go in now." 

Clark smiled his thanks while Lois tugged on his arm. Lex greeted them at the door. 

"Well, Ms. Lane... Mr. Kent," Lex said with a big fake smile and piercing eyes. "What can I do for Metropolis' finest news gatherers?" 

"Why did you tell Samantha Warren that she could have the exclusive about your declaring when you promised me months ago, Luthor?" Lois practically spat the words out, leaning toward the billionaire's face. 

"Jesus, Lois!" Clark exclaimed. His stomach fluttered at the sight of Lex. He was just as handsome as ever... maybe more so. Lex was still slim and wiry; age did nothing to mar his features. His face was still as smooth as when he was in his early 20s back in Smallville. Clark sighed quietly and his dick twitched. God, why was this happening? Clark quickly sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs, covertly adjusting himself. Lois remained standing, steaming. 

"Ahh, Ms. Lane," Lex walked back around his desk and sat. "Right for the jugular." 

"Yes, and I'm waiting for an answer." She put her hands on her hips as she walked closer. 

Lois was clearly more upset than Clark had seen her in a long time. She usually approached Lex with kid gloves. One usually got further with him that way. But Lois was pulling out all the stops today. 

"And how is Ms. Lane's partner doing?" Lex shifted comfortably in his chair, a bemused smirk played on his lips. 

"Oh, I'm fine." Clark turned to Lois. "Lois this is really between you and Lex. I'll wait for you out in Denise's office." 

"Mr. Kent, please wait," Lex motioned to the couch and Clark reluctantly sat wondering what Lex wanted with him. 

Lois continued her diatribe while Lex waited... not so patiently. Clark could tell that Lex was becoming irritated with Lois, she had not stopped talking since walking into Lex's office. That was not the way to gain favor with the billionaire. Clark knew Lex too well... 

"Ms. Lane, if you don't mind," Lex interrupted. "I have something I would like to discuss with Mr. Kent." Lex motioned toward the door as he buzzed Denise. Lois stared in astonishment at Lex, how dare he interrupt her in mid-rant. That didn't sit well with Lois. "We are partners, Luthor. I'm entitled to hear anything you have to say to him." 

Denise opened the office door and waited. Lex's eyes grew dark and he stood. 

"But, if it's personal..." smirked Lois as she sauntered out of the office. Denise closed the door behind them. 

Clark hadn't moved from the couch. Lex walked around his desk and stopped at the wet bar which was along the west wall. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Lex retrieved a bottle of Ty-Nant for himself and glanced at Clark. 

"Ummm, water's fine," Clark said. Lex hadn't wanted to talk to him in years, except in his role as reporter... or in his role as Superman. What was different now? 

Lex pulled out a second bottle of water and handed it to Clark as he also sat on the couch. He was sitting in the middle and felt uncomfortable with Lex sitting so close to him. Clark scooted over, just a bit, to put more room between himself and Lex. 

"What did you want to talk about, Lex?" 

Lex took a long drink of water, tilting the bottle back exposing his long graceful neck. Clark squirmed and scooted over some more. 

"I was hoping we could smooth out some of our differences," Lex said quietly. "I miss my old friend." 

"Friend?" Clark choked on his water. Jesus! What brought this on? "Lex it's been a long time since we've been friends." 

"I'd like to change that." Lex shifted on the couch, bringing his left leg up under him as he turned toward Clark. He set his bottle of water on the glass coffee table. "I'd like us to get to know each other again," Lex said, casually. "Perhaps you'd see that I'm not the evil bastard you think I am." 

"I never thought you were evil, Lex. Just misguided and arrogant." Clark did not lower his gaze. 

"Clark, believe me, if I'd known about that defective part..." 

"Lex, it was your company. Nothing goes on in any of your companies that you don't know about. Your signature was on one particular report." Exasperated, Clark got up to leave. There was no sense in rousing this dead horse just to beat on it again. Lex reached out and touched his arm. A shiver ran through Clark and the short hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Damn! "Clark, if I'd known everything, things would have been different." 

Clark wasn't sure if 'things' meant the shuttle incidents or their relationship. He pulled his arm away from Lex's touch. 

"Lex, I need to think." All his thinking during his weekend in Smallville hadn't prepared him for Lex's small offer of reconciliation. And where in the fuck had this come from, anyway? 

"Okay, Clark." Lex stood and walked Clark to the office door. "Will you call me? When you're ready to talk?" 

Clark looked back at him but exited without answering. Lex's overture had shocked him into silence. Lois started in on him as soon as she saw him. 

"Clark, what did Luthor want? Are you getting a scoop on something?" 

The door to the elevator was a welcome sight as Clark rushed down the hall, Lois on his heels. 

* * *

This was bath day in Lex's world. Once a week, he was taken to a full bathroom down the hall and allowed to wash and brush his teeth. He also received a new set of scrubs. This was the only hot water he was allowed. 

Lex longed to hear a voice, any voice. He was sleeping more lately. They must be drugging his food. Portions were slim and he didn't waste any food worrying about drugs. Lex knew he had to hold out until he was found. 

Had Lionel put him here? Had he crossed his father for the last time? Broken the camel's back, so to speak? He didn't think even his father would do this to him. But then again, there was Belle Reve. But if not Lionel, then who? 

What about Clark? Surely Clark was looking for him. He and Clark had had their differences, but Clark as Superman would be looking for him. He would not let Lex's absence go unchecked, no matter what the story was. No matter what nonsense Lionel leaked to the press. Even if he was supposed to be dead. 

Months ago, Lex had already offered his jailors any amount of money they wanted if only they would release him... no questions asked. Just let him out. He would find his way from there. Was he even in the States? He could be sequestered away in some remote locale that no one would ever suspect. No... Superman... would look everywhere. Lex, clean and dressed in his new clothes was led back to his cell, which had also been cleaned. Superman would find him. 

* * *

"Uh, hello?"  
"Clark? Is that you?" Lex moved his cell phone to his left hand and sat in an upholstered chair in his living room. He smiled at Clark's voice. 

"Yeah," Clark replied. "It's me. I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow." 

"I would like that," Lex said. Clark's voice sounded tentative and Lex wanted to confirm the date before Clark changed his mind. "Is 1 o'clock okay?" Lex strolled over to the bar and poured himself some brandy. 

"Uh, fine. Where..." 

"I'll pick you up outside the 'Planet'. Is that okay?" Lex heard the sound of Clark chewing on his lip. Was he changing his mind? "Or, if you'd rather meet somewhere, that would be fine too. 

"I think that would be best. Would Ching Dynasty be okay?" Clark's voice was nearly a whisper now. 

"You don't want Lois to know," Lex said matter-of-factly. He swirled the brandy and took a sip. "And she must be close." 

"That's right." Clark's voice was its normal timbre again. "See you there." Clark hung up. 

Lex smiled as he carried his drink into the bedroom. He started the Jacuzzi in his bathroom and slipped out of his clothes. He couldn't believe he was going to see Clark socially tomorrow. Second chances don't come by often and he wasn't about to blow this one. He stepped into the swirling water and sat down. The hot water jets kneaded his shoulders, lulling him into relaxation. He tried to recall what had come between he and Clark. For the life of him, he couldn't remember. 

* * *

Lex was waiting in a booth in the back of the restaurant as Clark entered. Clark pushed a lock of dark curls behind his ear, a nervous habit, and fiddled with his horn-rimmed glasses. Lex smiled widely and beckoned Clark to the back of the dining room. Clark had lost little of his boyhood charm and innocence, regardless of the horrors he'd seen since, Lex thought. 

"Clark, I'm so glad you called yesterday." Lex, still smiling, settled back down in the booth. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure I understand my motivations, Lex." Clark sat and stared past Lex, avoiding his eyes. 

"Whatever the reason, Clark, I'm glad you're here." Lex motioned to the waiter. "Is hot tea okay with you?" 

"Um, fine Lex." Clark picked up the menu and buried his head in it. "Everything here is good. Believe me, I've survived for years on take-out from this place." 

Clark ordered beef and broccoli and Lex ordered shrimp lo mein. For appetizers Lex ordered crab rangoon and pot stickers. 

After the menus had been taken away by the waiter, Clark looked at Lex. Jesus, is it that hard for him to look at me? Suddenly Lex felt uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Clark seemed. 

"So how is life with Lois?" Lex didn't really care, but it was an ice breaker. 

"Umm, okay. Well, not so okay. I've been thinking about breaking up with her." 

"Oh." Lex poured tea that the waiter had delivered. "I didn't know." 

"Of course you didn't know, Lex," Clark snapped. Then, looking up, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." 

"It's okay Clark, I didn't mean to pry." Lex looked down at his hands and took a sip of tea. "How are your folks?" 

"They're great." Clark smiled. "Dad is slowing down, but I send money for them to pay a parttime farmhand to help with the heavy work. Of course Dad says he doesn't need the help, but Mom is grateful. He's already had one heart attack since his by-pass operation years ago. I'd like to help prevent a fatal one." 

The appetizers had arrived and Lex stabbed at a pot sticker dumpling. It must be difficult for Clark to send his parents money for a hired hand. Reporters didn't make that much money. Clark looked up and seemed to read Lex's mind. 

"You know, we were awfully grateful when you purchased the farm for Mom and Dad when you got off that island. It was my fault the farm fell in arrears. That was the summer I ran off to Metropolis and my parents expended valuable resources trying to find me. Dad never thanked you enough. I wouldn't have been able to attend college if the mortgage hadn't been paid off." 

"It was nothing, Clark," Lex said putting his fork down. "I was happy to help. You and your family had already done so much for me." 

"Well, it meant a lot to me." Clark smiled sincerely. "Dad never really treated you with the respect you deserved." 

They grew quiet, each working on a crab rangoon. Their entrees arrived and they continued to eat in relative silence. Lex didn't know what to talk about without stirring up unpleasant memories. Clark seemed to be completely absorbed in his food. 

When their plates were cleared away, Clark checked his watch and stood, opening his wallet. 

"I've got to go, Lex," Clark said pulling out a $20 bill. "I would like to get together again." 

Lex was surprised. He didn't think lunch had gone all that well. He pulled out his credit card, but Clark caught his wrist. This time, a shiver ran down Lex's back from the physical contact. 

"Lunch is on me, this time. Next time we'll go to that expensive seafood place on 4th Street and you can pay." Clark grinned and gently released Lex's wrist. 

"That would be really nice, Clark." Lex's heart did a cartwheel and he followed Clark out of the restaurant. "May I call you?" 

"Uhh, sure Lex." Clark plunged his hands into his suit pockets and walked down the sidewalk toward the Daily Planet building. 

Lex took out his phone and called for his limo. He needed to attend to some business before he went back to the LexCorp building. While he was waiting, he began to whistle a sappy tune. 

* * *

He's perfect, Clark thought as he lay stretched out on his lumpy mattress. Perfect blue-grey eyes and smooth pale skin. Clark closed his eyes and replayed images from long ago; long ago when he was still in college and he and Lex were lovers. Images of a perfect, wet mouth engulfing his alien cock. The same mouth which shouted obscenities at him when Lex returned from a year long stay in Belle Reve... his second stay. The parts of Lex's brain that drugs and electro shock treatments couldn't fry, months and months of brain-washing left little more than a receptacle for Lionel's re-conditioning. 

Clark had been unable to help Lex because he had been selfish. Selfishly stupid. Lionel had told him that Lex had committed himself. That Lex wanted to change his life and rid himself of small town farmboys. That Lex wanted to rid himself of his bi-sexuality. Lionel told Clark that Lex committed himself in hopes of turning his life around. Lex wanted a life without Clark. And Clark believed Lionel. Why, dammit? 

Clark's thoughts screamed inside his head. Yes, he'd been young... but how could he have been so stupid? He and Lex had loved each other. Lex would never have willingly given that up. Clark couldn't see past his own broken heart and hurt ego to realize that Lionel was manipulating him... again. 

Lex seemed calmer now, more like his old self than when Clark had interviewed him about the bad shuttle part. When Clark had talked to Lex earlier in the summer, the billionaire had all but thrown him out, leading Clark to believe that Lex had known about everything. But now? 

Clark knew he couldn't put his heart out on the same limb again. Lex was not to be trusted. But Clark did know one thing... he had to extricate himself from Lois' powerful grip. Lois was manipulative and selfish in her own way. She demanded everything from Clark. There was no part of Clark that Lois didn't control in one way or another. The only part she didn't control was Superman. And he was tired. Tired of the pressures on his alter ego. 

Once pictures of Lois were erased from his mind, flashes of his college lover returned. His cock grew hard and thumped against his tight belly. With images of Lex in his mind, Clark reached for it and began to stroke. 

* * *

"Dad, what do you want of me?" Lex cried out as he shivered in the darkness. He knew it was Lionel keeping him here. If it wasn't his father, then Lionel's men would have found him long before now. No one else had the power or money to counter all of Lex's offers to his captives. 

A guard entered Lex's room and walked toward him. Lex was wary and leaned back into his chair. He was handed briefs, dark chino pants, a blue cotton t-shirt, socks and black loafers. The clothes felt funny after living in scrubs for so long. He had just bathed so he was relatively clean. 

After dressing, Lex was led out of his dank cell and through a maze of hallways. "What's going on?" Lex asked his captors. No words had been spoken since he had been taken from his cell. 

Finally the guards pushed him inside a room around the third corner and the door was closed behind him. The room boasted plush upholstered chairs and a desk. Along one side there was a small glass-fronted refrigerator. Lex helped himself to a bottle of orange juice. 

What was happening? Were his captors finally going to take his money and release him? The juice was quickly gone and Lex walked back to the refrigerator. The juice was wonderful, but the gnawing in his stomach would not let him forget his hunger. He didn't dare trust his bowels with anything heavier. As it was, the juice may have been too much. 

The door slammed behind him and he whirled around nearly stumbling over his feet. 

"Son, it's so good to see you," Lionel rushed into the room sweeping Lex into his arms. Lex gasped as his father's cashmere coat scratched his bare arms. "Are you all right?" 

"Dad?" Lex struggled briefly, but he was too weak. "Please, Dad, you're hurting me." 

Lionel held him at arm's length. "Son. Have you been treated poorly?" 

"Poorly?" Lex laughed hysterically, slipping from Lionel's grip onto the floor. "So you did put me here. Why? No room at Belle Reve?" 

Lex scrambled across the floor. Several of his captors entered the room and lifted him up. Lionel motioned to the couch and the guards dumped Lex there. Lex's eyes clenched in pain and Lionel knelt beside him to gently stroke his arm. "Those responsible will pay, son." Lionel's voice was quiet... concerned. He looked into his son's eyes. 

Lex trembled. Nothing happened without Lionel's approval. Lionel's orders. Lex was not fooled by this Academy Award performance. But he was desperate. 

"Dad, just take me home, please." He wrapped his arms around Lionel's neck and sobbed quietly. 

"There, there son," Lionel gently stroked his son's scalp and Lex shivered. "Get me his coat!" He resumed stroking Lex's cheek. One of Lionel's men brought Lex's coat. "Son, we're leaving." Lionel wrapped the coat around Lex's thin body. 

A wheelchair was brought in and Lex was taken out of the house. The sun was bright and Lex shielded his eyes. His prison was a large stone house settled in mountains surrounded by evergreens. No one would ever have seen it from the air. 

A waiting limo whisked Lex away from his prison of many months. It reminded him a little of the castle in Smallville with its stone walls. Were they in Europe? Where ever it was, he hoped he would never see it again. About 20 minutes later the limo pulled up next to a small air strip with a waiting Leer jet. Lex was helped out of the car and into the plane. 

There was a bed made up inside and Lex was carefully placed in the soft sheets. A doctor sat next to the bed and began to check his patient. 

Lex didn't want to think about why Lionel was so concerned about him now, he just wanted to leave this place. 

* * *

"Lois, I want to talk." Clark handed her a box of phad thai and he sat down with his own curry chicken. She didn't look up from her notebook as she opened the carry out container. 

"Talk." She pushed her glasses back on her nose and squinted at her handwriting. 

"I think we should break up." He knew it wouldn't sink in if he wasn't direct. His food sat unopened. 

She set her chopsticks on the coffee table and her notebook on her lap. The box of Thai was set carefully next to her on the carpet. 

"Have I done something?" Lois asked quietly. She sucked in her lower lip. 

"It's been building, Lois," Clark's gaze dropped. "It's my fault. I need time to myself. We both need some time to think..." 

"Fine!" She stood spilling the food. "Get out! Go have all the time to yourself you want!" Lois stormed out of the living room into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. 

Clark had been expecting such an outburst. Lois was a very dramatic person. He cleaned up the carpet, gathered some of his things and left. 

Clark walked towards the park. Even though Lois was angry, it was for the best. He did need some private time... some Clark Kent time to rediscover who he was. In mid thought, he pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial number. 

"Lex? Uh, are you busy? Yeah, sure, I'm close by. Are you sure it's okay? Okay." He closed his phone and his eyes. Why had he just called Lex? Clark wasn't close at all. He super sped over to the LexCorp tower and went inside. Security sent him right up to the penthouse apartment. Lex met him at the door. 

"Clark, I'm glad you called. You saved me from a boring evening of reading quarterly reports." Lex led Clark into the living room and motioned for him to sit. 

"Oh, if you're busy..." Clark began. He felt very funny being here after breaking up with Lois. 

"Don't be silly," Lex said. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

"No. Look, Lex, I'm not even sure why I called. I think I should go." Clark stood and Lex put a hand on his shoulder. The hairs on the back of Clark's neck stood up. This was really a bad idea. 

"Clark, obviously something brought you here," Lex gently pushed Clark onto the couch. "You're here now, stay and talk to me." 

"I broke up with Lois," Clark blurted as he stared at his hands. And why had that brought him here? 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Clark," Lex replied with a genuine look of concern. "Was it sudden?" 

"She thought so, but for me... no." Clark looked up into Lex's thoughtful eyes. "She was consuming me Lex... I let her own every part of me." Clark's voice was full of anguish. 

"Except for Superman," Lex said softly. 

"Yeah, except for that. But between Lois and Superman..." Clark turned away. 

"There was no room for Clark." Lex slid next to Clark, putting his hand on the broad shoulder. When Clark didn't shake it off, Lex put his arms around him and pulled Clark's head to his chest. 

Clark felt the heat of Lex's hands and heard the pounding of his heart. He raised his head and lightly traced a line along Lex's jaw with his tongue. Lex moaned and his head fell back exposing a long slim throat. Clark sucked along the pale skin before pulling Lex's face down and engulfing his mouth. When their tongues met, electricity shot through Clark's body from the tip of his head to the end of his toes. His cock throbbed painfully and thrust against Lex's hip. 

Clark ripped Lex's clothes from him and threw them across the room before stripping himself. Clark wanted to take him fast, right there on the floor but Lex wanted to go slower. Look. Savor. 

"Bedroom Clark," Lex whispered. 

"Lex, I need you," Clark whispered into the hollow of Lex's throat. 

"I know, just take us down the hall Clark." Lex said, wrapping his legs around Clark's hips. Clark super sped them to Lex's bedroom. After Clark slowly lowered Lex so he could stand, 

Lex pushed Clark back onto the bed and straddled his hips, his own cock jutting out between their bodies, leaking pre-come. Clark swirled his fingers around the head and brought the liquid to his lips. His memory twitched as he sucked his fingers. The taste was... 

Lex latched onto one of Clark's nipples and began to suckle and pull at it with his teeth. Clark lurched to one side and Lex moved his attentions to the other nub. Lex began to gently stroke the inside of Clark's thighs, spreading them wide. 

"Lex, god..." Clark tried to move toward Lex's tongue, but pale hands pressed him back. 

Lex stabbed at Clark's navel with his tongue and he swirled crisp pubic hair with his fingers. A sweet pearl of pre-come was about to drop from the slit of Clark's cock and Lex caught it on the tip of his tongue. With that brief touch Clark tried to thrust up into Lex's mouth, but Lex moved down and sucked one heavy ball into his mouth instead. Clark's eyes rolled back in his head. 

Fingers slipped into Clark's mouth and he drooled on them. Lex pulled them out dripping and tapped Clark's hip with his other hand. Clark raised up and Lex slipped two fingers deep inside. 

"Leeeexxx." 

Lex smiled. Clark was just as heavenly as those long ago memories. He sucked the head of Clark's cock into his mouth, and he finger-fucked the babbling alien. The foreskin of Clark's cock was fully retracted and Lex tongued the slit slurping additional pre-come. 

Clark looked down just as Lex swallowed his entire length, and with his other hand, pressed a finger against his prostate. Clark called out his name and arched up off the bed. Lex knew Clark wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. 

"Come for me, Clark," Lex whispered as he pulled off Clark's cock. He was so beautiful. 

"Not 'til you're inside me..." Clark moaned, his eyes were dilated so wide they were nearly black and Lex bent down to devour his mouth. Lex reached for his night stand drawer and Clark stopped his hand, licking his lips. 

"Of course," Lex said, pulling back. Strong legs wrapped around his waist and Lex positioned his weeping cock at Clark's dark entrance. 

"Now, Lex. Don't tease!" 

Lex pushed in and was caught in such a tight, wet vise-like grip that he thought he would lose it right there. Nothing could have prepared him for this. His cock throbbed, demanding to move. Lex pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in... tears running down his face. 

"Harder," Clark moaned as he ran his hands down Lex's chest, skimming his nipples. 

Lex shivered. Harder? Shit! Lex was afraid his dick was going to be squeezed off. This memory was too vague, too... But the pain slowly faded. He panted and pulled out further and pushed in again. This time Clark began to relax and Lex was able to build into a steady rhythm. 

"Fuck, Clark, so good. So goddamn tight." Lex reached down with one hand and began to stroke Clark. "Now... come, Clark. For me." 

Lex drove into Clark's tight sheath again and again changing his angle to hit that electric pleasure spot, finally driving the dark haired man over the edge. His body arched and his cock shot ropes of creamy come over Lex's hand and onto his own golden chest. 

As Clark's tight channel spasmed, Lex came hard and he continued to glide over that beautiful ass until Clark finally stilled, limbs wrapped around Lex. Lex gently disentangled himself and pulled out and was instantly gathered up into strong alien arms. He decided right there that he would live the rest of his life with this man from his past. 

* * *

The circuits in Clark's brain were beginning to light up again. Lex was pulled up tightly against his chest, head tucked under his chin, sound asleep, breathing softly. Breathing... softly... differently... 

Does the sound of a person's breathing change over the years? The sound of his heart? The taste of his come? Clark stroked Lex's arm and nuzzled the back of his hairless neck. He looked like Lex, sounded like Lex, felt like Lex. Wasn't he Lex? Of course he was. Clark was being an idiot. But his sense memories were vivid. Or had too many years with Lois dulled his senses? Okay... that wasn't fair. 

Lex stirred and Clark loosened his grip allowing his lover to turn and face him. Even the tiny white scar that bisected Lex's upper lip was there... but now it seemed a little too... there. A little too perfect. That scar had been a lasting reminder of being hit by his father when Julian died; his lip ripped by his father's heavy ring. The scar Clark now examined looked surgically perfect. 

Clark removed his arms from around Lex and got out of the bed. No clothes were lying about, then he remembered they were strewn across the living room. Quietly, he padded out of the bedroom and hurriedly gathered up his boxers, slipped into them and then his jeans. Dammit where was his shirt? He found it all the way over by the entrance to the dining room. 

"Clark, is something wrong?" Lex stood at the entrance to the living room, a black robe pulled tightly around him, his eyebrows raised in concern. 

"I, uh, no, Lex." Clark buttoned his shirt and walked toward Lex who hadn't moved. Clark reached out to take the man into his arms, but Lex started to unbutton and re-button his shirt. 

"You must have been in a hurry. They're misaligned." 

Clark's breath hitched and his blood began to pool in his groin as Lex's fingers whispered over his skin. When finished, Lex smoothed the collar and brushed his fingers across Clark's lips. 

"There, that's better." Lex stepped back, his expression completely unreadable. 

"Um, I really need to go, Lex." Clark attempted a smile but knew he failed miserably. He turned toward the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't you think you might need your shoes and socks, Clark?" 

What a fucking moron. "Oh," he laughed, like a silly school girl. "You're right." 

Lex nodded toward the couch and Clark quickly put them on and walked to Lex. He put his arms out to pull Lex into an embrace, but the older man stepped back deftly. 

"Well, thanks for last night." Fuck, Kent! Thanks for the sex? "I mean, thanks for being there, Lex." 

Lex closed the door behind him. 

* * *

"I want my life back," Lex said, dangerously, glancing around the mahogany-paneled office. He recognized this office as one in their London Headquarters. This new 'site' just traded one prison for another. He sipped on a watered down sports drink. His system had some catching up to do. He added his treatment over the past months to the long list of things he'd never forgive his father for.  
"Son, there are so many things to discuss... to work out." 

"I don't want to hear it, Dad." How had his security been so lax to begin with? He stood and circled the office. No... no one was that loyal to Lex. Anyone could be bought off and scared off. "I want to know what you've told everyone this time? Surely not another mental institution. Or have I been off with Jesuit monks, repenting my sins? I know, Superman's had me at his Fortress fucking my brains out. Even the public would have seen the irony in that one." 

Lex whirled around and placed his hands on the arms of the chair Lionel was sitting in, glaring into his face. Medical-looking personnel immediately appeared with syringes, but Lionel waved them back. Lex swallowed involuntarily and carefully stood, holding his hands out to his sides. 

"Lex, son, of course you're upset." Lionel's tone was condescending. "But the public hasn't missed you at all." 

"What do you mean?" Lex's eyebrows knit together and his lips curled into a frown. How could he not have been missed? 

"You've been here all along," Lionel said bemused. His eyes sparkled. "I think you better have a seat, son." 

Okay, what kind of trick was this? What kind of imposter had his father come up with? Must have been a good one to keep everyone... God, the public, his business associates, his staff, Superman, everyone... 

"A clone," Lex whispered, staring at his feet, more a statement than a question. 

"Very, good son." Lionel said. He rose and walked the short distance to Lex and grasped his shoulder. Lex shuddered. 

"No, impossible. LexCorp has done its own research. They aren't good enough, yet. Imperfect. They are unstable outside the lab. And. And. What about the physical..." He rubbed his scalp. "The memories? All the.. the differences?" Lex was on the verge of hysterics. 

"Not to give away all of Luthorcorp's secrets, mind you," Lionel grinned and leaned down to speak quietly into Lex's ear. "But it all comes down to years of DNA memory experiments." He enunciated D-N-A. 

Lex closed his eyes. "Does he know about... about me?" 

"Ahhh. It's interesting, Lex, but he is grateful for his life." 

* * *

There was no one to talk to. Lois would demand to write an exclusive. That would matter more to her than breaking up with her. And he definitely wasn't ready to tell his parents that he'd slept with Lex Luthor. The real one or not. 

What had come over him? He and Lex had been virtual enemies for over 10 years and suddenly he jumps in bed with the man? 

From the kitchen Clark hears a roach skitter across the counter. Now that he won't be living with Lois, he'll have to stay here. Wait... maybe he can just move to the outback of Australia. Or the Gobi desert. Or... Hell, Superman can surely deal with one fucking roach! Yeah, it's all the other stuff he doesn't want to deal with. 

Yes, Clark, this man is not the same man you knew a year ago, 12 years ago. This Lex is a different person. Wrap your brain around that one. The differences are o-so-slight, but they're there. And Clark, how did you discover this? Lois will ask. Well, Lois, I could tell when I fucked him. Yeah, that will go over really well. 

And who is this guy? He looks like Lex. He walks like Lex. He talks like Lex. And he seems to have all of Lex's memories and mannerisms. But he acts like Clark's old Lex. Before their rift. Before Lex... remembered. 

The phone rings and brings him out of his stupor. 

"Oh, hi, Lois. No I didn't know it was that late. I'll be right in. Yes, Lois. Sorry." 

Damn, it was a little after 10 and Lois said that Perry was tearing down his office walls. Clark and Lois had been scheduled to meet with him at 10 o'clock and he was having the biggest tirade she'd ever seen. Or so she'd told Clark. He quickly dressed and super sped down the back alleys to the Daily Planet building. 

* * *

The telephone in front of him buzzed and he quickly hit the button. 

"No calls, no interruptions, Denise. Thank you." 

He'd never wondered much about how the Other had felt. He refused to refer to the Other as the real Lex. He felt as real as real could feel. He was real in every way that counted. His memories were real. Every wonderful moment in the life of the Other he could remember and feel. Each and every evil thing the Other sunk his hands into, he remembered. 

And then there was Clark. Yes, he remembered the rift. The war. The lies. But he also remembered the love. The love that the Other chose to destroy rather than forgive a teenager's misjudgment. And he was not going to forsake love. Not when it was the most beautiful feeling he had experienced in his short existence. 

Lex pushed back from the desk and turned in his chair to gaze out the wall of glass. How could the Other not be satisfied with this? Yes, his memories told him that he had been raised to be a ruthless businessman. But Clark had tempered that ruthlessness. Lex's own implanted memories brought back the pain and humiliation of not being trusted. And yes, that had hurt tremendously. But he had now tasted love for himself and none of the Other's memories or deed's would stop him from having more. He could be ruthless too. 

* * *

"How could you keep me in that dungeon under those conditions?" Lex's stomach twinged at the soup as he swallowed. 

Lex was eating a meal prepared to the specifications of doctors Lionel had brought in to supervise his recuperation. 

"Lex, I didn't know..." Lionel sat the triangle of turkey club sandwich on the plate in front of him and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. 

"You fucking knew!" Lex spat, soup flying across the dining table, but not quite hitting Lionel. 

"Son, I know you're upset, but I came for you as soon as I found out. I had no reason to believe you were being mistreated. Those responsible have already been punished, I assure you." 

Lex pushed his bowl of soup away. His stomach was rolling and he didn't look forward to throwing up again. God, his head was spinning. He reached for a bland saltine and took a bite. The walls of his stomach seemed to relax a little. 

"The clone must be causing you trouble. That's the only reason you would have bothered with me again. Funny, Dad, you just can't seem to make any of your sons do what you want them to." Lex chuckled and reached for another saltine. 

Lionel rose from the table and spoke to one of the guards on his way out of the room. 

"Make sure he's secured in his bedroom. It's time for his nap." 

* * *

What happened to the real Lex? If this man he slept with last night wasn't the real Lex Luthor, then where was the real deal? When had the switch been made? Clark couldn't get that question out of his head. He decided to take it up with the A.I. 

Clark told Perry he had someone to interview on a follow up to the shuttle story and would be gone for a few days. He didn't tell Lois anything. 

His mother's voice weighed on him during his short flight to the arctic. She didn't buy his story about getting a little more relaxation at the Fortress. "But Clark, honey, you've always come home, when you've needed to get away." 

Yeah, and how often was that Mom? He thought. Right, never. 

It was a bleak morning as he flew, snow was blowing nearly horizontally. While navigating through the storm posed no problem for him, why couldn't his Fortress of Solitude be in, say an uninhabited island in the South Pacific or the Bahamas? Wouldn't that have worked just as well? Couldn't Kryptonian technology have protected and hidden itself just as well in a nice warm climate? Noooo. Clark was stuck in the fucking Arctic. Stop feeling sorry for yourself Kent! 

"Greetings Kal-El," The A.I.'s voice boomed as Clark entered the Fortress, brushing off the snow. "How may I be of service?" 

Clark walked down several levels into the main information chamber and sat behind a rather plain-looking console. The crystal walls around him made him shiver involuntarily in his current state of self-pity. 

"I want to compare some older files on Lex Luthor with some recent ones. I want a complete analysis down to brain waves and DNA between two periods of time. Use the speech given at the Governor's Inaugural Ball two years ago and the opening of the new LexCorp Wing at the museum a couple of weeks ago." 

"Yes, Kal-El." 

Clark's mind drifted while the computer worked. He had to admit it felt like heaven to have Lex's hands on him again, driving him to heights of passions he hadn't known since the last time they had made love. Lois was always, 'if I have to stick it in my mouth, hurry up and come'. Lex had worshiped his cock like it was a religious icon. 

Nipples twinged and Clark reached to roll one with his fingers. He groaned as he envisioned Lex's teeth teasing the other puckered niblet. Luckily the material of his Superman suit stretched with his erection, his cock straining painfully, demanding attention. 

"Ahhhh," he muttered and panted as he massaged the head and brought fingers coated in precome to his mouth and sucked hard. His cock jerked and he began to stroke with his other hand as he continued to suck on his fingers. 

"Analysis complete," the A.I. computer announced loudly. 

Startled, Clark nearly fell out of his chair. He regained his composure, his erection fading quickly. 

"What were your findings?" 

"The Governor's Inaugural Ball was attended by Lex Luthor as was the opening of the LexCorp Wing of the Metropolis Museum." 

Clark let out a sigh of relief. He had let his imagination run away with him. See? He had just been tired, just like he'd been telling everyone. 

"Oh, thanks..." 

"The Lex Luthor at the Governor's Ball and the Lex Luthor at the Museum were not the same Lex Luthor." 

"Wait a minute." Clark sat up as the computer brought up holographic images. 

"The two humans share identical DNA and similar brain waves. However there are differences too numerous to mention. I shall list them for the duplicate if you wish Kal-El." 

"I wish." 

While the computer spoke, it presented perfect images of both Lexs going about their business duties as well as their private lives. 

"1. He has all the memories and emotions of the original. But from the day he was 'born', his interpretations were his own.  
2\. His personality is his own, though he has been carefully taught to mimic the original. 3\. Body hair loss is not Kryptonite induced." 4\. He does not have the rapid healing ability afforded by the Kryptonite." 

"Okay," Clark said. "The duplicate has none of the Kryptonite-associated anomalies that the original Lex Luthor has." He paused. That made this Lex... vulnerable. No quick healing capabilities. 

"He also seems to be more open to his feelings. Jesus... he wants to be with me. He doesn't want to fight me or, most likely, rule the world anymore. And he doesn't like his dad any more that the original. Maybe the clone wasn't going to announce his quest for the Senate because he wouldn't be running. Now that would really piss off Lionel." Clark laughed, then quickly sobered. "Is the clone stable? I mean, will he burn up or disintegrate.." 

"Kal-El, the clone is a non-perfect specimen of the planet Earth as all human beings are and will live the normal life as such." 

He frowned. Yes, of course, to the A.I. all humans were inferior. "Where is the original Lex currently located?" 

"In the Luthorcorp Headquarters in London, England." 

* * *

Clark knew as he stood outside Lex's apartment, softly rapping on the door, that even though he  
hadn't called ahead, Building Security had already announced him and Lex had authorized his  
entrance to the elevators. He didn't want to just show up on the balcony for this.

Lex opened the door and leaned into the frame, crossing his legs at the ankles, his arms crossed against his chest. He wore a cashmere sweater of deep mulberry with the sleeves pushed back exposing muscled forearms and trim wool slacks hugging the curve of his ass. Sex oozed out of his pores, but his expression was one Clark hadn't seen in many years. Barely controlled need. 

"Hello, Clark." His gray eyes flashed. 

Clark reached out a trembling hand to cup Lex's jaw and he didn't resist. 

"I'm so sorry," Clark said and he drew Lex up into a hug, carrying him into the living room slamming the door behind them. 

Lex ran his hands through Clark's hair and devoured his mouth, biting his lower lip, demanding access. Clark moaned deeply and Lex thrust his tongue inside, exploring, mapping, then dancing with Clark's own hot fleshy tongue. Lex turned them so they could fall onto the deeply cushioned, thick grey carpet, every inch of their bodies touching. 

"You know." Lex whispered, as he licked a thick trail along Clark's jaw line. It was not a question. 

"Uh-huh. And I don't care. I think I like the idea. I mean I like you. You're not him. You're you. Damn..." 

"I know what you mean, Clark." Lex grinned widely. 

The bright red t-shirt went flying over his head while Lex unzipped and yanked Clark's jeans and briefs down around his ankles pushing them off with his sneakers. Clark spread himself wide on the carpet like a sacrificial offering. Blazing eyes burned Clark's skin as Lex explored by sight alone; every curve, every ridge, every dip. Clark felt like he was on fire. Could a clone have heat vision like he did? 

"Lex, touch... please," Clark begged. His cock throbbed painfully against his abdomen, but still Lex made love with only his eyes. 

"So beautiful Clark," Lex whispered, his breath tickled the inside of Clark's thigh.. "I will never walk away from you. I will never misuse your trust. I will always worship your body. And I will always love you." 

Sparks traveled his spine from Clark's aching balls to his brain. He lifted himself up on his elbows to watch as Lex blew on the head of his cock and smiled. 

"Gonna come, Lex." Clark's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he thrust his hips up toward his lover's face. 

Lex opened his mouth and swallowed Clark's cock down into his throat. Clark gasped at the sudden pain that turned immensely incredible as Lex swallowed Clark's cock, massaging the neglected organ in his throat. Pulling back, Lex ran his tongue along the vein underneath and Clark writhed in pleasure, punching his hands through the carpeting and into the wood flooring. Babbling in Kryptonian, Clark arched off the floor when Lex drove his tongue into the sensitive slit of Clark's cock and swirled around the head before swallowing it down again. Lex sucked and gently pressed two fingers into Clark's perineum. Clark knew it was over and desperately held onto the floor so he wouldn't hurt his lover. Clark tensed and in that moment between light and dark, his body exploded with mind-numbing pleasure. 

When Clark opened his eyes, Lex was on his stomach, his head on Clark's chest. Lex was listening to Clark's heart and stroking his side. 

"Make love to me, Clark." Lex lowered his hand and stroked Clark's already hardening erection. 

Clark moved out from under Lex and picked up the bottle of lube from the night table. When he turned back, Lex had positioned himself on his hands and knees, his beautiful pale ass spread wide. 

"Lex, I want to be able to see your face and kiss you when you come," Clark nuzzled Lex's shoulder and neck. 

Lex hesitated and for the briefest of moments, Clark thought he saw a hint of color rush across Lex's skin. 

"I thought you might not want to see my face close up, while you were..." 

"You thought I'd forget who was at the other end of the ass I was fucking?" Clark twisted Lex around and straddled him. Clark held Lex's head and glared at him. 

"I know it was my face that sent you running after we first..." 

"No! It wasn't your face. I realized a whole lot of little things were different. Some of your mannerisms reminded me more of when we were a lot younger. Your voice and enthusiasm. The sound of your breathing, the exact color of your eyes, the taste of your come. The perfect scar on your lip that was a little too perfect. That's when I freaked, Lex. I may be an alien, but nothing ever prepared me for a duplicate Lex Luthor." 

Lex grew stiff and his face became expressionless. He slipped out from underneath Clark. Clark realized what he'd said almost as soon as it had left his mouth. 

"I didn't mean that, Lex," Clark said, moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Not the way it sounded." 

"But it's true, Clark." Lex got up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He looked back and stood in the doorway. "God, I wanted my chance with you. My memories of how I felt for you are so clear... so deep." Lex closed his eyes and inhaled. He could almost smell the memories as they flooded over him. 

"Lex, that was a stupid slip of the tongue. You are Lex Luthor just as much as the other one is. I remember you this way." Clark walked toward Lex and pulled him into his arms. 

"But I haven't worked out well for Daddy, either," Lex sighed. "It must be a Lexian genetic predisposition to really hate taking orders from Lionel. I'm not any better at it than the Other, really. In fact, he's so displeased with me he has probably already sprung the Other from wherever he was hiding him." 

"I know where that is, Lex," Clark whispered against Lex's neck. 

"Yeah?" Lex shuddered. 

"Um-hm. Can I fuck you now?" Clark ran his fingers down Lex's spine. 

Lex groaned. "God yes, the shower's waiting." 

* * *

The day Alexander J. Luthor became the Junior Senator from the state of Kansas, a huge party was to be held at the mansion in Smallville. The weather was warm and the gardens were decorated with lights in little paper lanterns which Lex hated. 

"But they're so cute," the decorator had insisted. 

"I think they're nice," Clark had remarked, innocently 

So Lex had gritted his teeth and allowed the lanterns to remain. But not in pink... he was the new male Senator after all. 

Frances, Lex's cook, was excited to be planning and preparing hors d'oeuvres for 150 guests. Lex had been away in Metropolis so long, she had only prepared meals for the skeleton staff who looked after the castle. Lex approved the menu and Frances ordered as much of the produce from the Kents as they could provide. 

An order of the size needed for Lex's party was a welcome boost to the Kent's income in November. With hydroponics and greenhouses, they were able to raise some fruits and vegetables into early winter. Martha helped Frances prepare and plate the hors d'oeuvres. Supporters, friends and even Jonathan Kent were on hand to wish Lex well over the next 6 years. Lex was incredibly happy and it showed in his eyes as he worked the crowd, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and had a fresh glass of champagne. 

They hadn't exactly come out during the campaign, but as the Daily Planet's covering reporter, Clark had been with Lex every step of the way on the short campaign trail. And Lois had been steaming hot about it. But Lex didn't seem to care what Lois thought anymore. 

Superman suddenly flew onto the patio landing near the guests and reporters. Lex walked over and leaned in for the alien to whisper into his ear. Lex nodded. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Superman would like to speak to the world." Lex stepped back. 

All the cameras present were angled at Superman and the lights blared brightly. Superman opened a piece of paper and began a prepared speech. 

"Citizens of the world. I will be leaving you shortly to research more into the ways of my ancestors and to seek some inner peace. I have not made this decision lightly and have agonized over it for many months. I have protected his planet for many long years and I need some time to meditate in the ways of Krypton. I hope to..." 

The audience grew quiet, then began to look around at one another. Their Superman was invulnerable! Meditate? No! Unacceptable! They mumbled among them themselves and finally began to boo. 

Superman continued, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but..." 

Suddenly, glass shattered around him and Clark turned away. Only Lex could see the anguish in his eyes. Lex took his arm, halting his retreat. 

"Don't you dare treat this man with disrespect!" Lex's voice boomed into the night. "I will not belittle his works by attempting to list them here, but I would think that each one of your lives has been touched in one way or another by something that Superman has done. I think he has earned some time to himself. He has already consulted with me on this and just this past week we met with the Justice League and they agreed to pick up the watch in this area." 

"Sorry, I wish you well Superman," John Melia said from CMM about three rows into the crowd. 

"Yes. Me too." 

"God speed, Superman." 

Suddenly all the boos and condemnations were cheers for their battered hero. Clark smiled, waved, and flew out of the garden. Lex mingled for another hour then bid his farewells to his supporters and retired for the night. The party slowed and the guests were gone within the hour. Clark was waiting for him upstairs in his bedroom suite. Clark embraced Lex and kissed him deeply, nipping at his lower lip. His hands unbuttoned Lex's tuxedo shirt and slipped inside to stroke warm skin. Lex groaned, throwing back his neck for Clark's lips. After a few wide, warm licks Clark stepped back, holding onto Lex's waist. 

"We still have more work to do, lover," Clark murmured. He had already changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. 

"Yeah, and who was distracting me?" Lex's breathing slowed and Clark helped him out of his tux. Lex changed into casual slacks and a silk sweater. 

"The guests seem to be gone, now." Clark stared through the walls as Lex looked out the balcony. "The staff is cleaning up." 

"They'll be gone in about an hour," Lex commented. "I think we can finish our business. 

Together they walked down the hall and made a right turn and walked to the far end to the last suite. Clark pressed his palm to the pad beside the door and the lock released. Clark stepped inside first, then Lex. 

A large TV was on and the man lounging on the couch looked up to greet his visitors. He turned off the TV with the remote and stood. 

"Gentlemen, welcome." He spread his arms in hospitality, but his expression was hidden in obscurity. 

"Are you ready to put the plan in motion, Senator Luthor?" Clark asked. 

* * *

Clark and Lex watched from the Kent's living room. Despite Jonathan's slight tirade, Lex had purchased a modest 26 inch flat screen digital television with remote. And had a satellite dish installed. He also insisted on paying for the service, saying he would be the one using it when he and Clark visited. 

Jonathan wouldn't admit it, but he loved the new TV and satellite. He'd never had so much fun flipping through channels and watching all the sporting events. 

They were watching the Other (Lex refused to call him the Original or any form of Lex) give his inauguration speech in Topeka. Lex had laid it on the line for him. He didn't want the Other's life. But the Other couldn't continue on the course he'd been on. He would become a good man and Superman would still be there to be sure that he walked the straight and narrow. Daddy would be taken care of. Neither Lex nor the Other could be expected to live their lives with Lionel looming around every corner. He would not be hurt, but he would not be bothering his sons any more either.  
All Lex wanted was to be left alone with Clark. And if the Other ever tried to come after them, well, Lex could take his place again. And there would be no reason to keep the Other alive. And Clark did agree with him on that. 

The Other had carefully considered the deal. He really had little choice and he got most of what he really wanted... freedom and a chance at the Presidency. He could really help people. Business with all its backstabbing and political whoring, was not the way he wanted to be remembered. That was his father. He'd wasted many years and perhaps now he could start fresh. The Clone had already made some changes, already turning him into a kinder, gentler Lex Luthor. 

In the end, the Other readily accepted the deal. He really couldn't believe he'd been offered this. Occasionally he saw the love in the Clone's eyes and he wistfully thought about those long ago days... No! He still hated Clark and nothing would ever change that. That relationship would never had happened if not for the Clone. 

As the speech ended, Jonathan pushed a button on the remote and the TV shut off. 

"Well, do we expect Luthor to honor his promises?" Jonathan huffed. 

"As much as any other politician," Lex answered. "He can't perform miracles, but I do expect him to be honest with his constituents and his conscience." He slipped his arm around Clark. 

"Can you young men stay for dinner?" Martha asked, moving from her rocking chair into the kitchen. 

"We'd love to, Mom, but we want to check out a place in Oregon. You know, beautiful country and I can have the AI help us with security." 

"Of course, dear." Martha kissed her son on the cheek. "I'm sure you both are anxious to start your lives together." 

Lex glanced over at Jonathan and licked his lips nervously. 

"Lex, you are both grown men now. I have nothing to say about your relationship. I wish you the best." Jonathan rose and shook Lex's hand. 

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," Lex said solemnly. 

* * *

"You know, I'm glad we chose the old place here in Montana," Lex said, staring out over the rolling hills, watching the wild horses graze. "Mom loved it here. Of course Dad insisted on raising pure Arabian stock, the best in the world as far as he was concerned. A friend had given me a small quarter horse mix. He was buckskin colored and I called him Buck." He looked across the porch at Clark and grinned. "Yeah, I know. Very original. Hey I was 11. Anyway, when Dad saw the horse, he had the wranglers take him back. I hated him for that. Not the first time and certainly not the last time I'd hate him." 

Clark walked over and nuzzled Lex's cheek, and ran his fingers through short, wavy auburn hair. The AI had altered a couple of Lex's genes to aid in his disguise. 

"But these guys," Lex swept his arm across the horizon. "These guys are survivors. These mustangs have survived since the days of the Spaniards. That's 500 years Clark." 

"They're smart, and adaptable just like you, Lex." Clark said, following the movement of Lex's hand. "They survive on what they're given." 

It was getting chilly and they went inside. A fire was blazing and a wine buck was sitting neatly on the hearth. The tantalizing aroma of roast beef was swirling out of the kitchen. The decor was Western with modern accents. Lex was not about to become a cowboy. Gentleman rancher was more his style. 

"The wine is ready Clark. Enrique is up to his impeccable service as usual." 

Lex had apprized both his personal assistant and Frances, his cook, of the facts and they had chosen to accompany Clark and Lex to Montana. 

Clark sat next to Lex and leaned into him. He sighed and stared into the fire. He really couldn't get used to seeing his lover with hair and played with it whenever possible. 

"We've been here 10 months now, Clark," Lex loved the way Clark fingered his hair. Hair, he'd never get used to it, either. "Are you beginning to feel rested at all?" 

"I think we should spend at least the 10 years that we missed before we decide, don't you?" 

"Absolutely." Lex leaned in and Clark engulfed his mouth in a tender kiss. 

End 


End file.
